Long Live
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: This is the sequel to Fearless and Mine! This the third and final book of the Jemily Trilogy. Songfic. One shot.


Long Live

**Author's note: I don't own the song or Power Rangers. This is set two days after the argument Jayden and Emily had. Also this story is dedicated to Cute Little Rue. Since I forgot to add this on the second story, Mine is dedicated to jg13145. So here is the end of the Jemily Trilogy. **

**Bold= author's note**

_Italics= thoughts_

Underlined= lyrics

Normal= story

Emily went over the plan one more time. Then everyone set out to do their assigned jobs. Mia and Emily were going to keep Lily busy. Jayden and Theo were going to keep Casey busy. Mike and Kevin were in charge of decorations. Antonio was in charge of food. RJ and Dominick were in charge of location. Fran worked at the restaurant.

Lily, Emily, and Mia went shopping, while Jayden, Casey, and Theo went to the basketball court in the mall.

Five hours later everything was ready. They got back at the same time but Casey and Lily didn't look at each other. Emily and Jayden opened the doors. Everyone walked in. Lily found a note and said," They want us to meet them in the park." Everyone nodded. They walked to the park.

"What are all these balloons doing here?" asked Casey.

Everyone jumped out and yelled," Surprise!"

I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind  
The time we stood with our shaking hands  


_Remember this moment_, thought Emily. My hands were shaking.

The crowds in the stands went wild

We were the Kings and the Queens

And they read off our names

The night you danced like you knew our lives

Would never be the same

"I think we all agree that our two kings are Casey and Jayden! Our two Queens are Lily and Emily," Mia said. Everyone went wild except the four kings and queens. Mia handed each of them their crowns. Jayden and Emily danced like their lives would never be the same. So did Lily and Casey. Then, Mike played a slow song. Mia and Antonio danced together. Emily and Jayden danced together. Lily and Casey danced together. At first it was uncomfortable but the longer they danced, the more comfortable they felt.

You held your head like a hero  
On a history book page  
It was the end of a decade  
But the start of an age

After the song, Lily and Emily excused themselves. They went a little ways off to talk in private.

"You planned this," Lily accused. It wasn't a question. It was statement.

"Fine, I did," said Emily.

"I love you," Lily said and she hugged Emily. Emily laughed. They turned around to head back to the party, when to armed criminals grabbed them. They were running from the police. They put guns to Lily's and Emily's heads.

"Don't move or we shoot," said the criminals. Lily and Emily screamed as loud as they could.

Back at the party, Jayden and Casey heard Lily and Emily scream. They turned around to see two men holding guns to their heads. They ran and kicked the criminals head. Jayden held Emily while Casey held Lily.

"We don't appreciate you holding guns to their heads," Casey said. Then the police arrested them. "Oh gosh, I'm so happy you guys are alright," Casey said, but he was staring at Lily. Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder. Emily does the same thing to Jayden. They were terrified. Casey and Jayden held them tighter against them. Casey and Jayden held their heads like a hero on a history book page. _It is an end of the decade,_ thought Emily. _But the start of an age_, thought Lily.

Long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

One day, we will be remembered

They returned the party. Lily and Emily whispered together," Long live." Emily remembered all the times she'd crashed into walls with Jayden during Nighlock attacks. Then two spotlights came on. They showed on Emily, Jayden, Casey, and Lily.

Then together the four of them yelled," Long live!" _I don't care what my dad thinks. Jayden loves me. I'm not afraid_, thought Emily.

"One day we will be remembered," Lily said, confidently.

I said remember this feeling  
I passed the pictures around  
Of all the years that we stood there  
On the side-lines wishing for right now

A couple of months later, the Jungle Fury and Samurai met up again at the Shiba House. "Remember this feeling, guys. Remember how it feels for us to be together," Emily said, as everyone passed pictures around of their childhood.

We are the Kings and the Queens

You traded your baseball cap for a crown

When they gave us our trophies

And we held them up for our town

The two yellow rangers and the two red rangers were the kings and the queens. Jayden and Casey wore their crowns. They were given little trophies and they held them up for their teams.

And the cynics were outraged

Screaming "this is absurd"

Cause for a moment a band of thieves

In ripped up jeans got to rule the world

Fran and Dominick pretended to be outraged. They screamed," This is absurd!" For a moment those four got to rule the world even though they were a band of thieves and wore ripped up jeans.

Long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Lily remembered the walls that she and Casey had been thrown into. She remembered that one day when the city lights shone on her and Casey, as well as Emily and Jayden. She whispered," Long live." As power rangers, the four of them made lots of magic. All of those who tried to split them up failed and they weren't afraid.

Long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

I was screaming long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day, we will be remembered

Jayden whispered," Long live." Jayden remembered how Cody pretty much moved a mountain to get the Bullzord. He remembered fighting that dragon looking Nighlock.

"Long live," whispered Emily. She was not afraid of any pretenders.

"Long live," whispered Casey, for no reason at all.

Hold on to spinning around

Confetti falls to the ground

May these memories break our fall

Emily and Lily were cuddled up against Jayden and Casey. Then they started spinning around. It was snowing. Then they fell, but Jayden and Casey caught them.

Will you take a moment, promise me this

That you'll stand by me forever

But if God forbid fate should step in

And force us into a goodbye

"Jayden, promise me that you will stand by me forever," said Emily.

"I promise," Jayden said.

Two months later though, Serena got better. So Emily had to give her the powers back. She said goodbye to Jayden and the team. She also broke up with him, since she couldn't talk to him and who knows how long it would take for him to defeat Master Xrandred.

If you have children some day

When they point to the pictures

Please tell them my name

Tell them how the crowds went wild

Tell them how I hope they shine

Jayden found a letter from Emily on his bed.

It said:

If you have children Jayden, please tell them my name when they point to the pictures. Tell them how the crowds went wild. Tell them I hope they shine. All my love, Emily Pirtle.

Jayden held the letter to his chest and cried.

Long live the walls we crashed through

I had the time of my life, with you

Long, long live the walls we crashed through

All the kingdom lights shined just for me and you

I was screaming long live all the magic we made

And bring on all the pretenders

I'm not afraid

Emily thought, _Long live the walls we were thrown into. I had the time of my life Jayden. Remember the kingdom lights, Jayden. Remember how I screamed long live all the magic we made being power rangers. Remember how I was not afraid of the pretenders. Remember me, Jayden. Please remember me._

Singing, long live all the mountains we moved

I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you

And long, long live that look on your face

And bring on all the pretenders

One day, we will be remembered

Jayden continuously sang long live. He had the time of his life with Emily and fighting all of her dragons. _Long live her smile and happiness. One day we will be remembered_, thought Jayden. He wasn't afraid of the pretenders.

A couple of weeks later was Jayden's nineteenth birthday. Emily had already turned seventeen. Her birthday was the day before his.

"Hey, Jayden! We have a surprise for you!" shouted Antonio. He didn't want to hurt his best friend's feelings so he went with him. He led him into the recovery room.

"Surprise!" shouted his team. He couldn't help but smile.

"Guys, you didn't need to do this," said Jayden.

"Oh, but that's not all," said Serena.

"Happy birthday, Jayden," said a girl behind him. He whirled around to see Emily holding up a birthday cake. Antonio grabbed the birthday cake quickly. Then Jayden grabbed Emily into a hug. She hugged him back. He wouldn't let go of her and he didn't let go of her for fifteen minutes.

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not happy you are here, but why?" asked Jayden. Emily laughed.

"Ji called me here. I've actually been here since yesterday morning but they wanted me to wait until today to say hi to you," Emily said.

"About calling you here, Emily," Mentor Ji said," Have you been feeling extremely depressed?"

"Yeah," answered Emily.

"Do you know why?" asked Mentor Ji, and Emily shook her head no," It's because you are the rightful yellow ranger. We found out that Serena was the legendary silver ranger, making you the yellow ranger." Ji smiled and gave Emily her Samurizer back. She screamed in delight. Jayden held her close.

Then out of nowhere, Jayden asked," Do you want to go back out with me?"

Emily pretended to ponder the question and then screamed," Yes!" She started jumping up and down. Jayden stopped her and kissed her long and passionately.

After the party, Emily and Jayden went to Jayden's room and snuggled on his bed. Ji gave them permission to sleep in Jayden's room tonight as long as the don't try anything.

"I'm still stuck in my sister's shadow," Emily said.

"What do you mean?" asked Jayden.

"First it was the kids at school compared me to Serena. Then the teachers said that I should get straight A's because Serena did. Then she was the yellow ranger and got sick. So I had to reach the impossible standard she had set. I finally got out of it by coming here but she gets better and now she's the legendary silver ranger," said Emily.

"Em, she's not as good as you to us," said Jayden," We like her. She's are friend, but she could never replace you to any of us. She's like another Mia, except she can cook. You are the heart of the team. You, Mia, and Serena are the glue. You guys keep us together, but Emily, you keep us fighting. Your personality alone reminds everyone why we are fighting. Your outlook on the world reminds us of all the good in the world. Your optimism reminds us to never give up."

"Jay, I love you," Emily said and she blushed.

"I love you too, Em," said Jayden.

**The End! Review please!**


End file.
